It's my life
by PunkRock101
Summary: One the most unlikey students is pregnant. What will she do? Who's the father? How'd she get pregnant in the first place?
1. I'm what?

Chapter 1 – I'm what?  
  
I paced back and forth around the room not sure of what to do. I don't need this right now. I'm on the honor roll. I have a future to think about. Please, don't let me be pregnant. Ten minutes had passed and I went into the bathroom. I picked up the pregnancy test and sure enough I was pregnant.  
  
"Oh god, this can't be happening now," I said to myself.  
  
I slid down to the floor silently weeping to myself. All I wanted to do was scream at the top of my lungs, but I couldn't. I started to fall asleep when I heard my mother call my name.  
  
"Liberty? Liberty? Where are you honey?" My mom yelled.  
  
I cracked the door open. "I'm right here mom!"  
  
"Where exactly is here?!"  
  
Instinctively I threw the test into the trash before she got to the bathroom. I got up and walked out the door over to my mother who was now in my room picking up my clothes off the floor.  
  
"I was in the bathroom mom, what did you want?"  
  
"Liberty, you really need to pick up your room it's such a mess."  
  
"Yes I know mother, now what did you want?"  
  
My mother then got up. "You don't have to get snippy with me! I just wanted to know if you had any dirty clothes and it's obvious that you do."  
  
I smirked, "Obviously there is. Do you need anything else?"  
  
"I don't like your attitude Liberty. You better think about who you're talking to!"  
  
"I'm sorry mom," I sighed, "I've just been having a bad day."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Um, maybe later. Now if you would be so kind as to leave my room?"  
  
"I'm going, I'm going. Sheesh."  
  
As she left I closed the door. I went and just fell onto my bed.  
  
"Oh god, why me?" I cried, "What did I do wrong?"  
  
I started to think about how this baby was going to ruin my life. How will I raise it? What if I don't want it? What if my family disowns me? All those thoughts drifted away as I started to fall asleep. What one question still lingered in my mind though. How was I going to tell the father? 


	2. Confrontations

Chapter 2 – Confrontations  
  
The next day at school was excruciating. I couldn't even concentrate in class. When Mrs. Hatzilakos asked me what an atom was my mind went blank. Worst of all, I had to throw up every period of the day. So far, my day wasn't going as planned. I just couldn't wait to go home. I looked up at the clock every 10 seconds to see if it was getting any closer to 3 o' clock. It hadn't. It was only 1:15.  
  
Emma nudged me.  
  
"Liberty, are you all right?" she asked.  
  
I turned to face her. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"  
  
"You just seem out of it lately. Is anything wrong?"  
  
I wanted so bad to tell her. I just wanted yell, "I'm pregnant!" at the top of my lungs.  
  
"I've just had a lot on my mind."  
  
"Yeah, me too. Snake's test next period is going to be hard."  
  
"Oh shit, the test. I totally forgot."  
  
"I'm shocked. You? Forget a test? This just isn't like you Liberty. Are you sure you're not sick or something?  
  
I smirked. Sick? Sick would be an understatement.  
  
"I'm positive Emma. Don't worry about me. I'm fine!"  
  
"Are you sure? You know you can talk to me about anything."  
  
"I know and I assure you that I'm fine."  
  
"Ok then. If you say so."  
  
BBBBBBRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG  
  
The bell rang.  
  
While all the students hurried to get to their next class, I took my time. I was not looking forward to going to a test that I knew I was going to fail.  
  
Mrs. Hatzilakos confronted me as I was putting away my books.  
  
"Hey Liberty are you ok?"  
  
Oh God, not this again.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure cause you--"  
  
"Look I'm fine. I'm not sick. I'm not on drugs and I haven't been drinking anything. Ok? So just lay off," I interrupted.  
  
"I'm sorry Liberty I was just concerned."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Lately everyone has been concerned."  
  
I got up, put on my backpack, and headed to Simpson's. As I was walking, I couldn't help, but notice the silence. It was so calm. The calmness was soon interrupted.  
  
"Hey freak," said Jay. Jay was one of Sean's "friends." God how I hated him.  
  
"Get away from me you ass."  
  
"Ohh, am I sensing attitude?"  
  
"Look, I've had enough alright?"  
  
"Ok, if you say so."  
  
He walked up to me and whispered in my ear. "Oh and uh, I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you. You know what happened last time." He looked at me and smirked.  
  
"You asshole," I cried. I ran into the bathroom into the nearest stall to cry. Morning sickness soon kicked in and I was puking all I had left in me. 


	3. Why is he back?

Chapter 3  
  
I walked up to the street that leads to my house. I looked around and watched the children play in the sprinklers like the world around them didn't exist. I couldn't help, but smile.  
  
I turned the corner and was heading home. In my driveway was my dad's black minivan. I thought to myself, "What the hell is that asshole doing here?" I haven't seen my dad in 6 years when he decided to split. He said he needed to "find himself", but that was a lie. He really left because he was sleeping with some other woman and ended up getting her pregnant. God how I hated him.  
  
I walked in the house only to find my mom and "dad" sitting on the couch actually... talking. I didn't really know what they were talking about, so I decided to interrupt.  
  
I cleared my throat, "Ahem."  
  
My parents jumped up surprised to see that I was there. I looked at my mom and saw that there were tears in her eyes.  
  
"Mom?" I looked over at my dad, "Andrew?"  
  
"Liberty, we need to talk to you."  
  
"About what? About why this man who 'claims' to be my father would leave his child for another woman? Or why he never even called on Holidays or on my birthday? Or...or why he never even said goodbye?"  
  
I started crying and my dad jumped to hug me. I didn't want him to touch me so I backed up.  
  
"Don't touch me, you've already done enough."  
  
"I'm sorry I never called you, but that's why I'm back," said my dad.  
  
I wiped away my tears. "What?"  
  
"I'm coming back Libby. I want to be a family again."  
  
"But what about the other woman? And the baby?"  
  
"Umm, the baby died at birth and the other woman.... she left with some guy who she though looked a lot like George Clooney."  
  
"Yeah well, you deserved it."  
  
I ran upstairs to my room and locked my door. It's bad enough that I'm pregnant, but having my dead beat father come back because his girlfriend left him just puts me in an even more of a bad position. I wanted so bad to just run up to him and hug him and tell him everything was ok, that he could come back, but then I remembered what he did to us and I hate him. All I want to do is just scream and yell.  
  
I heard my dad banging on the door trying to get me to come out.  
  
"Come on Liberty!! I want to talk to you!"  
  
"Well I don't want to talk to you!"  
  
"Please Liberty?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Liberty! Open the door!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Being sick and tired of listening to him I turned on my CD player and blared Papa Roach's Broken Home.  
  
[Broken home]  
  
[All alone]  
  
[Broken home]  
  
[All alone]  
  
[I can't seem to fight these feelings]  
  
[I'm caught in the middle of this]  
  
[And my wounds are not healing]  
  
[I'm stuck in between my parents]  
  
[I wish I had someone to talk to]  
  
[Someone I could confide in]  
  
[I just want to know the truth]  
  
[I just want to know the truth]  
  
[Want to know the truth]  
  
[Broken home]  
  
[All alone]  
  
[I know my mother loves me]  
  
[But does my father even care]  
  
[If I'm sad or angry]  
  
[You were never ever there]  
  
[When I needed you]  
  
[I hope you regret what you did]  
  
[I think I know the truth]  
  
[Your father did the same to you]  
  
[Did the same to you]  
  
[I'm crying day and night now]  
  
[What is wrong with me]  
  
[I cannot fight now]  
  
[I feel like a weak link]  
  
[Crying day and night now]  
  
[What is wrong with me]  
  
[I cannot fight now]  
  
[I feel like a weak link]  
  
[Push it back inside]  
  
[Broken home]  
  
[All alone]  
  
[It feels bad to be alone]  
  
[Crying by yourself living in a broken home]  
  
[How could I tell it So all y'all could feel it]  
  
[Depression strikes hard like my old earth]  
  
[Would tell it]  
  
[To her son she told me I'm the one]  
  
[Pain bottled up about to blow like a gun]  
  
[Stories that I tell are nonfiction]  
  
[And you can take it back]  
  
[Cause it's already done]  
  
[Broken home]  
  
[Broken home]  
  
[Can't seem to fight these feelings]  
  
[I'm caught in the middle of this]  
  
[And my wounds are not healing]  
  
[I'm stuck in between my parents]  
  
[Broken home]  
  
[Broken home] 


	4. We're going to take care of this

Chapter 4 - We're going to take care of this  
  
I woke up groggily to a sunny day. Wait, a sunny day? Usually when I get up it's dark outside. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 10:25.  
  
"Oh shit," I thought, "I'm going to be late for school."  
  
I immediately got up and ran into my bathroom. I took a quick 10-minute shower, brushed my teeth, and got dressed. I ran downstairs only to find my mom on the couch, sitting there with a box in her hand.  
  
"Mom! Why didn't you wake me? Now I'm going to be late for school!"  
  
When I walked in front of her I saw her with tears in her eyes and I immediately recognized the box she was holding. It was my pregnancy test.  
  
"Liberty, what the hell is this?" My mom said holding up the test.  
  
"Wh-Where did you get that?"  
  
"This morning I decided to clean up the bathroom, because you hadn't done it months, and when I went to pick up the trash can, this," she held up the box, "fell out of it."  
  
I just stared at her.  
  
"Answer me god damnit!"  
  
"I'm sorry mom. I was going to tell you, but I just--"  
  
"You just what?"  
  
"I don't know mom, but I was going to tell you! I promise!"  
  
"Just wait till your father hears about this!"  
  
"He's not my father."  
  
"Don't you DARE use that tone with me young lady!"  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I was shocked and I had to think about everything for myself before talking with anyone else."  
  
"Am I the first to know?"  
  
"Yes mom, you're the first to know."  
  
"I don't want you telling anyone ok? We'll just keep this between us. Were going to take care of this ok? Don't worry."  
  
My mother and I hugged. It felt awkward. It felt forced, but nonetheless a hug.  
  
We separated and my mother looked up at me, "Why don't you go upstairs and I'll make an appointment tomorrow with Dr. Ross, ok sweetheart?"  
  
I nodded, "Ok."  
  
I went up stairs to my room. I sat on my bed and started crying. Even though I knew that having a baby would change my life, I still wasn't sure if I wanted an abortion. I couldn't handle any more of the silence and turned on the radio.  
  
The song just seemed to know exactly how I was feeling.  
  
[I close my eyes when I get too sad]  
  
[I think thoughts that I know are bad]  
  
[Close my eyes and I count to ten]  
  
[Hope it's over when I open then]  
  
[I want the things that I had before]  
  
[Like a Star Wars poster on my bedroom door]  
  
[I wish I could count to ten ]  
  
[Make everything be wonderful again]  
  
[Hope my mom and I hope my dad ]  
  
[Will figure out why they get so mad]  
  
[Hear them scream, I hear them fight ]  
  
[Say bad words that make me wanna cry]  
  
[Close my eyes when I go to bed ]  
  
[And I dream adventures that will make me smile]  
  
[I feel better when I hear them say ]  
  
[Everything will be wonderful someday]  
  
[Promises mean everything when you're little]  
  
[And the world's so big ]  
  
[I just don't understand how]  
  
[You can smile with all those tears in your eyes]  
  
[Tell me everything is wonderful now ]  
  
(Na na na na na na na)  
  
[Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now]  
  
[I go to school and I run and play]  
  
[I tell the kids that it's all okay ]  
  
[I like to laugh so my friends won't know]  
  
[When the bell rings I just don't wanna go home]  
  
[Go to my room and I close my eyes ]  
  
[I make believe that I have a new life ]  
  
[I don't believe you when you say ]  
  
[Everything will be wonderful someday]  
  
[Promises mean everything when you're little]  
  
[And the world is so big ]  
  
[I just don't understand how]  
  
[You can smile with all those tears in your eyes]  
  
[When you tell me everything is wonderful now]  
  
[I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now]  
  
[I don't wanna hear you say ]  
  
[That I will understand someday]  
  
[No, no, no, no ]  
  
[I don't wanna hear you say] [You both have grown in a different way]  
  
[No, no, no, no]  
  
[I don't wanna meet your friends]  
  
[And I don't wanna start over again]  
  
[I just wanna my life to be the same]  
  
[Just like it used to be ]  
  
[Some days I hate everything]  
  
[I hate everything ]  
  
[Ever wanna live with me?]  
  
[Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now]  
  
[I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now]  
  
* Credit to this song, Wonderful, goes to Everclear. 


	5. The Option

Chapter 5 – The Option  
  
Dr. Ross finally came into the office and sat down in her black leather chair. She shuffled her papers and looked up at me.  
  
"Well Liberty, the tests have been confirmed and you are, in fact, pregnant."  
  
My mother held her breath.  
  
"So, what do we down now?" My mother asked.  
  
"Well there are 3 choices. Liberty can go full term with and raise this baby; she can give it up for adoption--" she hesitated.  
  
"Or?" my mother continued.  
  
"Or...she can have an abortion."  
  
I shuddered at the thought. Could I really have an abortion? So far it seemed like the only option.  
  
"Were going to have an abortion...definantly." My mother looked over at me and smiled. I just looked away.  
  
Dr. Ross looked over at me.  
  
"Liberty, are you ok with this?" Dr. Ross asked me.  
  
I still wasn't sure if abortion was the right choice. I would be murdering my child. Technically it wasn't really a child. I didn't have a brain or a heart or anything yet. But still, I didn't know if I could go through with it.  
  
I nodded my head anyway, "Sure."  
  
"Ok then. I can schedule an appointment for...." She looked through her folders, "Next Thursday. Is Thursday fine?"  
  
"Absolutely," My mother agreed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The ride home was excruciating. My mother kept lecturing me about much I have ruined the family. About how I was to never make this mistake again.  
  
She still didn't want me to tell my father about all this. She said it would break his heart. I could care less, but decided not to tell him anyways. It really wasn't any of his business. 


	6. You have a choice

Chapter 6 – You have a choice  
  
School wasn't the same any more. It didn't matter to me whether I failed a test or missed a homework assignment. Everyone seemed to be worrying about me. They didn't have any idea of what I was going through. My mother was still dead set on me having an abortion, but I still wasn't sure if that was the option I wanted.  
  
I walked in ten minutes late to Mr. Simpson's class. I got a lot of weird stares, but I brushed them off. I didn't really care.  
  
"It's nice of you to finally show up Liberty," smirked Mr. Simpson.  
  
I sat down next to Emma and just stared blankly at the computer.  
  
"Are you ok Liberty?" Emma asked.  
  
"Yeah," I sighed, "I'm fine.  
  
"I told you before that you could talk to me. I know something is up with you liberty, what is it?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"I don't have time for this Emma."  
  
"After class, meet me in the girl's bathroom. I need to talk to you."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I ran into the bathroom having the feeling that I was about to throw up. I had forgotten that Emma wanted to meet with me.  
  
I heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Liberty?"  
  
I got up and opened the door.  
  
"What do you want Emma?"  
  
"I just want to talk."  
  
"What's there to talk about?"  
  
"There's something wrong with you, but you won't tell me."  
  
"Gee, you're a quick one aren't you?"  
  
"I'm just trying to help!"  
  
"There's nothing to help with!"  
  
"Yes there is! Now tell me!"  
  
"It's none of your god damn business! Now stop being so freaking nosy!"  
  
"Fine. Forget I even tried."  
  
Emma turned around and started walking away.  
  
"Emma wait."  
  
She stopped and turned around.  
  
"There is something wrong."  
  
She folded her arms.  
  
"I-I'm pregnant."  
  
She stared at me with her eyes wide.  
  
"I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. I was going to----I was going to get an abortion and just forget anything happened."  
  
"I don't know what to say Liberty."  
  
"You don't have to. Anyway you got what you wanted, can I go now?"  
  
"Did I ever tell you my mom had me at 14?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Everyone pressured her into having an abortion, but she didn't. Do you know why?"  
  
"Cause she didn't have the money?" I smirked.  
  
"That isn't funny. She didn't do it because she felt that if you were 'responsible' enough to have sex than you are 'responsible' enough to pay the consequences."  
  
"Your mother is braver than I am."  
  
"So are you. I've seen a lot of what you do. You can get through this Liberty. You ARE brave."  
  
"Thanks, but my mom really wants me to have an abortion. She said everything would get better."  
  
"It's your decision Liberty."  
  
"Not according to her."  
  
"You have a choice Liberty. It's just up to you to decide want you want to do with it."  
  
A/N: I'm not really sure how Emma's mom handled her pregnancy or what her friends influenced her to do. So if I'm wrong, I apologize. 


	7. I can't

Chapter 7 – I can't  
  
I sat with my mom in the waiting room in the clinic with this terrible pain in my chest. In a sense, my heart was breaking.  
  
Last night I walked around the neighborhood just to clear my head. I ended up in the park and sat in one of the swings. As late as it was, a little girl was there with her mother. I watched how they laughed and played like the world around them didn't exist. I couldn't help but smile.  
  
I thought back to how my life was a lot like that when I was younger. My parents weren't always there because of work, so I found ways to entertain myself. Looking at the little girl and her mother got me thinking. I could maybe have this baby. I could take care of I in way my parents never really "took care" of me.  
  
"Liberty Van Zandt!" The doctor called.  
  
My mother and I got up. I didn't notice until now that there were other girls in the room. One girl just sat in the chair with a blank expression on her face. Another had her mother there with her. Her mother looked over at her from time to time and would say, "How could you be so stupid?" The girl looked like she was on the verge of tears.  
  
The doctors had made me put on this ugly green "dress."  
  
"Well," I thought, "it could be worse."  
  
I sat on the chair and laid back.  
  
"Ok Liberty, you're going to feel a slight pinch, but don't be alarmed."  
  
Before I knew it, an image of the little girl flashed before me.  
  
"WAIT!"  
  
The nurses and doctors stopped with what they were doing.  
  
"Is something wrong Liberty?"  
  
"I can't do this!"  
  
"But you signed a form. You--"  
  
I interrupted, "Yeah well, I've changed my mind. I'm going to have this baby whether my mom likes it or not."  
  
A/N. Sorry again for a short chapter. 


	8. I'm here for you

Chapter 8 – I'm here for you  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" My mother yelled.  
  
"I said...I'm going to have this baby!"  
  
"How could you do this Liberty? You're going to ruin your life! I mean, think about your reputation!"  
  
"What reputation? I'm already known as the snob! How worse could my reputation get?"  
  
"You know what? You--"  
  
My mother was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening.  
  
"Hello? Anyone home?" I heard my dad call.  
  
"We're in here dad!"  
  
I looked at my mom and whispered, "Do you want to tell him, or should I?"  
  
"It's not my life that's going to be ruined, it might as well be you."  
  
My dad came into the room with a huge smile on his face, which quickly went away.  
  
"What's wrong?" Dad asked.  
  
"Dad I--"  
  
I closed my mouth before I could tell him. I just didn't know how to say it.  
  
"What Liberty?"  
  
A tear slid down my cheek, and I still said nothing.  
  
My mother looked over at me and glared.  
  
"Your stupid daughter over here got herself pregnant!"  
  
My father looked over at me with a shocked expression, "Is this true?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"You know what else? She's decided, without discussing it with me, that she is going to keep it!"  
  
I couldn't handle it anymore. I ran into my room and cried to myself. They just didn't understand what I was going through.  
  
"Libby?" My dad knocked on the door.  
  
I wiped away my tears, "Come in."  
  
My dad came in and sat next to me on the bed.  
  
"Your room has sure changed a lot since I left."  
  
I smiled, "Well, you have been gone four about 6 years."  
  
"I know that and as I've said before, I'm sorry. I want to make up for that."  
  
I still hadn't looked up at him.  
  
"Liberty, this may come as a big shock to you, but I love you. I always have. And I just want you to know," he lifted my face with his hand, "I will support you 100% with this baby, ok?"  
  
I started crying again.  
  
"You will?"  
  
"Yes. I'm here for you. I love you too."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
For the first time in about 6 years I felt loved. I had a father. And that meant more to me the air. 


	9. Friend

Chapter 9 - Friend  
  
It was Monday; a day that I soon learned to dread. I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was a mess, and I didn't have the energy to take a shower, but took one nonetheless. When I got out of the shower I couldn't help, but look at my stomach. I was starting to show. I may have been only 3 months along, but you could tell.  
  
After I got dressed, I went downstairs to get something to eat. I found my mother passed out on the couch. "Typical," I said to myself.  
  
As I walked up the stairs to Degrassi, I didn't pay much attention as to where I was walking and accidentally bumped into someone I had been trying to avoid for months: Jimmy Brooks.  
  
"Oh, sorry," I said. I tried to go around him, but he grabbed me by the shoulders.  
  
"I need to talk to you Liberty," He said.  
  
"Oh you wanna talk? After how many months of waiting, and all you want to do is talk?"  
  
I tried whispering so no one could hear us.  
  
"Come on Liberty," He said.  
  
He reached up to touch my cheek, but I just pushed his hand away.  
  
"Don't touch me. You've already done enough."  
  
I turned around and walked up the stairs. "Who does he think he is?" I thought, "After all he's put me through? Maybe I should just go home."  
  
I started heading out the door when I saw Emma walking up that stairs. She looked surprised to see me.  
  
"Emma, can I talk to you?" I asked  
  
She looked at me curiously, but agreed. We walked into the computer lab. Fortunately, no one was in there.  
  
I looked around and once I was sure that absolutely no one was in the class room, I turned around to tell her the news.  
  
"I decided not to have the abortion," I said rather fast.  
  
Emma smiled, "Why the change of heart?"  
  
"I couldn't go through with it. I started thinking about this little girl that I had seen at the park and I thought, 'Why can't that be me?'... I really want this baby Emma. I really do."  
  
"Well, that's all good Liberty, but what about your mom?"  
  
My mother. I forgot about her. It was bad enough that I decided not to have the abortion, but actually keep the baby? That was something I knew my mother would NEVER approve of.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure about that. My dad said he'd be there for me though."  
  
"Wait, your dad? I thought he deserted you about 5 years ago."  
  
I had forgotten that I hadn't told Emma about my dad coming back.  
  
"It was 6 years ago actually. And he came back about a week ago. I hated him and first; I was mad that after all these years he decided to come back, but he's beginning to grow on me."  
  
I laughed at my last comment.  
  
"He came back after all this time, and you just forgave him?" Emma asked surprised.  
  
"You sound surprised. Wouldn't you want to forgive your dad and just move on?"  
  
"He left you for 6 years Liberty. A lot has happened to you in 6 years and he was never there. So, correct me if I'm wrong, but you forgave him for being a total asshole and leaving you?"  
  
I hadn't really thought of it that way. His absence did put me through a lot of shit over the years. Now he comes back, after his girlfriend left him for someone else, and wants to be a family? And I just forgave him?  
  
"I...uh.... yeah, I guess I did."  
  
Emma noticed my face frown and quickly apologized.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. I know you've had a hard enough time without me screaming at you. Plus with Jack up all night, I never get any sleep. I just don't get how someone could do that to a person."  
  
"You're right. Last night I told my mom that I didn't want to have the abortion. She flipped out and called me stupid. She said I was ruining my life by doing this. All I want is to do what's right. I couldn't live with myself if I just abandoned this problem. I didn't want to go through my life asking the same 'What if?' question.. My dad just seemed to understand. I mean, it's not like we had a big discussion about it or anything, but he just told me he'd be there for me. That's all I wanted; for someone to be there for me. Do you understand what I'm saying?"  
  
Emma nodded and I could feel my eyes starting to water.  
  
I went on, "My mother doesn't even want to be apart of this. I just felt so alone. My dad was my comfort. He was there for me when my mother wasn't."  
  
"I'm here for you too Liberty. Anytime you wanna talk, just call me. Even if it's 3 in the morning, I'd still talk to you."  
  
"Thanks Emma, but I think I'm fine. It's going to be pretty hard to deal with, but I think that I can handle it."  
  
"Ok, but please, don't be afraid to call me."  
  
I rolled my eyes, "I know Emma, and I will."  
  
Emma turned and walked away.  
  
"Oh and Emma?"  
  
She turned around, "Yes?"  
  
"Thank you for being my friend."  
  
She smiled, "Your welcome."  
  
With that, Emma walked out of the room.  
  
Despite the circumstances, I was happy with my life, and I couldn't wait for what lied ahead for me.  
  
A/N. Sorry it took so long for me to update. I was brain farting. I've decided on something for my fanfics (That includes "Stole" for anyone who has read it). After about every 6-10 reviews that I get, I'll add a new chapter. Hopefully I won't be brain farting at the time and I can write you a good, solid chapter. 


	10. I didn't do it!

A/N. AHHH.... nobody has been reviewing much lately, but for those who have... I thank you. Just to let you know, you won't find out who the father is until close to the end of the story. I'll be posting hints throughout the story though, so be looking for them. Now, onto the chapter.  
  
Chapter 10 – I didn't do it!  
  
......... 1 week later  
  
After listening to all those arguments between my mother and I, my dad got sick of it. He asked me to move in with him until we could learn to get along with each other. My mother didn't seem to care.  
  
So, here I am living with my dad. Life has been going good for me these past few days. School was going great. Emma and I have become the best of friends and were hanging out more often. Manny was still confused as to why we started hanging out all the time, but I didn't care.  
  
I looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:45.  
  
"Oh shit," I thought, "I 'm gonna be late."  
  
I raced over to my dresser and pulled out some blue jeans. I put them on as fast I could and was about to button them when I realized that I couldn't.  
  
"What the hell?" I said to myself, "I only bought these jeans, like, 2 weeks ago! Why won't they fit?"  
  
I tried as hard as I could to get the jeans on. I even laid down on my back and sucked my stomach in; they still wouldn't fit.  
  
Finally, I just gave up. I ended up wearing some gray sweatpants, a white t- shirt, and some sneakers. When I was done getting dressed, I ran out of my room to say goodbye to my dad.  
  
"Bye Dad," I said as I kissed his cheek, "I love you." Without waiting for a response from my dad, I ran out the door as fast as I could to catch the bus.  
  
When I finally got to school, then bell had rung and I was already late for class. I walked into Mr. Simpson's classroom and quickly apologized for my tardiness.  
  
It was already 20 minutes into the class when Mr. Raditch walked into the classroom.  
  
"Simpson, would you mind if I borrowed Liberty for a minute?" He asked.  
  
"Sure," Mr. Simpson looked over at me, "Liberty? Mr. Raditch would like to speak with you."  
  
I was confused. What did Mr. Raditch want? It was not like I skipped class or got in a fight or anything.  
  
Reluctantly, I got up and went with Mr. Raditch to his office.  
  
"Liberty," Mr. Raditch asked motioning to his chair, "Would you please sit down?"  
  
I sat down.  
  
"What is it that you want Mr. Raditch? I haven't done anything wrong."  
  
"It has come to my attention Liberty, that you are pregnant. Am I correct?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
How did he know? Did Emma tell him?  
  
"You do realize that the school policy states that if any student is pregnant, she must attend the Unwed Mothers School, don't you?"  
  
I nodded, "Yes, I know."  
  
"May I ask who the father is?"  
  
I looked away. I wasn't going to answer him.  
  
"Liberty? Who's the father?"  
  
"What does it matter to you? Knowing who the father is won't change anything."  
  
"Yes it will. We could get the father to help you with this baby."  
  
"It wouldn't help. He's not the type to take care of his responsibilities. Besides, it's not like you'd kick him out of this school like you're kicking me out right now."  
  
"I'm sorry Liberty. It's school policy. There is nothing that I can do to change that."  
  
He shook his head and sighed to himself, "I'm going to allow you to finish the day, but I want you to talk with your parents about this ok? I'll be giving your parents a phone call later this afternoon."  
  
"Yeah, ok, whatever."  
  
"Good, you can go now."  
  
I got and started walking out the door, but turned around to ask him a quick question. "Would you mind me asking, who exactly told you that I was pregnant?"  
  
"I cannot release that information. I'm sorry."  
  
I sighed, "Why not?"  
  
"It's not up to me to tell you. If that person wanted you to know they would tell themselves. Now, would you please leave my office? I have some work to do."  
  
I quickly turned around and walked out the door.  
  
I really didn't want to have to leave Degrassi. I loved it here. The teachers were nice; the activities were fun; I even had friends here. I couldn't believe that I, Liberty Van Zandt, the straight A student, actually got kicked out of school.  
  
I still hadn't found out who told Mr. Raditch about me being pregnant. The only person that came to mind was Emma. Emma was one of the only people that knew I was pregnant. Why would she do this to me? After all we've been through.  
  
The bell rang and it was lunch. I got my food and sat at an empty table. I was too upset to sit next Emma right now.  
  
"Liberty!"  
  
I turned around and saw Emma walking towards me. I groaned. I was not up to this today.  
  
"Liberty, why aren't you sitting with us? I've been calling you name for, like, 5 minutes!"  
  
"I've just had things on my mind that's all."  
  
"Oh, well, come sit with us."  
  
I shook my head, "No, I don't want to right now."  
  
"Why not? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Yes, there is. Did you say something to Raditch?"  
  
Emma quickly shook her head, "No. Did he tell you that I said something?"  
  
"He found out that I am pregnant."  
  
Emma looked at me shocked, "He did? How'd he find out?"  
  
"That's what I would like to know."  
  
I eyed Emma suspiciously.  
  
"You don't think that I told him...do you?"  
  
"I don't know. You're the only person that I've told that could have told him."  
  
"I didn't tell Liberty, I swear. You believe me don't you?"  
  
"How can I believe you Emma? I know you told him Emma! How could you?"  
  
"I didn't tell him anything!" She yelled.  
  
By now, the cafeteria went quiet and everyone was listening intently as to what we were arguing about.  
  
"YES YOU DID! AND NOW, BECAUSE OF YOU, HE KICKED ME OUT OF SCHOOL!"  
  
"I didn't tell him. I swear. Why won't you believe me!"  
  
Emma started crying.  
  
I felt bad for yelling at her, but I knew that it had to be done.  
  
I got up and ran out of the cafeteria. After realizing what I had just done I really started to feel guilty. I couldn't believe I had just done that. Emma had been a really good friend to me. Even when I felt like giving up, Emma was always there.  
  
I decided to just skip the rest of that day. There was no use in staying at school anymore.  
  
When I got home there was a message on the answering machine:  
  
"Hey Libby, it's Dad. I'm not going to home tonight until about 11:00. I have some work that has to be done by tomorrow morning. There are some TV dinners in the fridge if you get hungry. I love you Liberty. Bye."  
  
"Great," I thought to myself, "I guess I'll just have to find some way to entertain myself tonight."  
  
I went to the freezer and pulled out some rocky road ice cream, chocolate chips, whip cream, and some milk. I went over to the blender and emptied all of the contents I had (except for the whip cream) into it. Once I was done I put the shake into a glass cup and sprayed the whip cream onto the top.  
  
I walked over to the couch and flipped through the channels on the television. Nothing worth watching was on.  
  
By 10:30 my eyes started hurting. Within 15 minutes I was asleep. I never even noticed my dad walk into the house and carry me up to my bedroom.  
  
A/N. I'm so proud of myself. This is actually a pretty long chapter compared to my other ones! (It may not be the best chapter, but hey...) *grins* Thanks to everyone who reviewed! 


	11. A new friend

Chapter 11 – A new friend  
  
...... 2 weeks later.  
  
I walked into my classroom of UMS. There were only about 6 other girls in there. They were huge.  
  
"Liberty Van Zandt?" the teacher asked.  
  
"Yeah." I replied.  
  
"You can go to the back and take a seat next to Marissa."  
  
I walked over to a girl with blonde hair and green eyes. She was pretty, but she wasn't what you would call you typical "beauty queen." She appeared to be really small. I didn't want to touch her out of fear that I would break her.  
  
"I'm Marissa," she said while extending her hand.  
  
"Liberty," I shook her hand.  
  
"How far along are you?"  
  
"I'm a freshman."  
  
She laughed, "I mean, how long have you been pregnant?"  
  
I blushed, "Oh, I'm about 3 months."  
  
"You don't look 3 months. You look maybe 4 or 5."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I don't fit into anything anymore."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"How far long are you?"  
  
Marissa rubbed her stomach, "Eight months, and counting."  
  
I smiled, "What grade are you in?"  
  
"I'm a Junior."  
  
"Oh."  
  
She didn't look to be a junior. If I were to see her walking down the street, I would think she was an eighth grader.  
  
"Ok class," announced the teacher, "What we are going to learn to today is how to burp and feed a baby. Have any of you had experience with feeding newborns? Anyone?"  
  
She looked around. Only two girls raised their hands.  
  
"Not as much as I was hoping, but that's a start."  
  
"Ms. Coleman is very nice," Marissa whispered, "You'll like her."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Ok, everyone, go get your babies," said Ms. Coleman  
  
All the girls, except for one, went into this backroom and took out dolls. Marissa came back with one for me.  
  
"Here," Marissa said as she handed me the doll, "I got you a girl."  
  
"Ok, why so specific with the gender?"  
  
"Well, these dolls are a lot like real babies, and well, have you ever tried to change the diaper of a boy and have them pee all over you? It's not pretty," Marissa laughed.  
  
"All righty then."  
  
I heard crying behind me and turned around see what it was. A girl was holding her baby, but it wouldn't stop crying.  
  
I got up.  
  
"Can I hold her?" I asked.  
  
She nodded and handed her baby over to me.  
  
As soon as the baby was placed in my arms, it stopped crying.  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
"A girl."  
  
"She's so cute."  
  
She smiled, "Thank you."  
  
"I'm Liberty, by the way."  
  
"I'm Lindsay. You seem to be a natural mother. Do you have any other siblings?"  
  
I shook my head, "Nah, I'm an only child."  
  
"You must be lucky, I grew up with six sisters."  
  
My eyes widened, "Six? Whoa."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you say that girls just run in my family."  
  
I laughed, "How does your dad handle it?"  
  
"He doesn't. I grew up without him."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. You see, I'm the youngest, and my dad told my mom that if they had one more girl, he would leave. And, as you can see, he did."  
  
"I kinda know how you feel. I grew up without my dad too. He came back after six years, and now I'm living with him."  
  
"Oh, and does he know you're pregnant?"  
  
I nodded, "Yeah. He's actually been more supportive than my mom, which is surprising."  
  
"I bet."  
  
"I think I should take her," Lindsay said as she noticed the baby start to fuss.  
  
"Ok," I handed the baby to her and sat down next to Marissa.  
  
"What were you doing with her?" Marissa asked.  
  
"Who? Lindsay? I was just helping her out with her daughter."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't talk to her if I were you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"She's trash. She lives in a trailer park not too far from here."  
  
"And you think she's trash just because she lives in a trailer?"  
  
"No, I heard she drove her father away when he found out that she was pregnant. Besides, she doesn't even know who the father of her baby is."  
  
"I guess that makes me trash too because I don't even know who the father of my baby is."  
  
I got up and went to sit next to Lindsay, but before I did, I had to make one last comment, "You know, before you say things about people like that, you should get to know them. Lindsay is a very nice girl. And you, you're just a bitch."  
  
A/N. I'm debating whether or not to tell you who the father is in the next few chapters. What do you think? Should I, or should I not? It's up to you to decide. So, hurry up and review! 


	12. Unexpected

... 2 months later  
  
"Hey dad? When is the appointment?" I asked, looking around for my sweatshirt. I had grown out of my other clothes, being as big as I was.  
  
"At 2!" Dad yelled.  
  
"What time is it now?"  
  
I heard nothing but shuffling and then the slamming of a door.  
  
"Uh, dad?" I asked. I went downstairs to an empty kitchen.  
  
Dad came back into the kitchen out of breath.  
  
"It's 1:50, come on! We have to get going or we're going to be late. I already have the van started."  
  
I quickly put on my sweatshirt and followed my dad out the door.  
  
We arrived at the clinic 10 minutes late.  
  
"I'm sorry Libby. I wasn't watching the time," Dad said as he opened the door.  
  
"It's ok. Don't worry about it."  
  
I went and sat down in the waiting room while my dad went to check us in. He was back within 5 minutes.  
  
"So, how are you doing?" Dad asked.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
No you're not Liberty. Stop lying to yourself. I've been nothing but a wreck this past week. My feet swell, I can't fit into anything anymore, and to top it all off, I was scared as hell about this whole birthing process. According to Ms. Coleman, during pushing, a woman can rip her labia or could bleed to death. It's scares me to death; not the fact that I could do, but not to be able to see my child grow up.  
  
"Liberty Van Zandt?"  
  
My dad looked over at me, "That's us."  
  
We got up and headed to last room farthest away from everything else.  
  
"Ok, Liberty. I want you to lie down on the chair and I'll be back in a couple minutes ready to do an ultrasound all right?"  
  
I nodded and climbed up onto the chair as my doctor left the room.  
  
I looked around the room and noticed that it was very plain. I was expecting maybe a picture of a baby here and there, but all that was here was a plain, white wall. I looked at towards the door when I noticed my doctor come back in.  
  
"Hi Liberty. I'm Dr. Thompson."  
  
"Hi."  
  
After asking me several question, we finally got to the ultrasound.  
  
"There's the head, the foot, and the spinal cord...."  
  
"Wow. That's my baby," I said to myself.  
  
Dr. Thompson got quite and looked closely into the screen.  
  
"Well, I never expected this," she said.  
  
My father and I instantly looked at each other with concern.  
  
"What?" my father asked.  
  
"What's wrong with my baby? Is it all right?"  
  
"Don't worry, they're healthy."  
  
I nodded, "Oh thank god." Wait. What did she just say?  
  
"Did you just say... 'they'?"  
  
Dr. Thompson nodded. "Yes I did. Liberty, you're having twins."  
  
A/N.. woah, never saw that one coming now did ya? I'm just full of surprises now aren't I? *smiles* hehe... Oh, and I'm sorry that I keep having, '1 week later' or '2 months later'. I just don't want to spend this whole time on the pregnancy of Liberty. I think in the next 2 chapters I will reveal the father. Emphasis on "think." We'll just have to wait and see where I decide to take things with this story. 


	13. We need to talk

Chapter 13 – We need to talk.  
  
I thought my dad was going was going to pass out. The look on his face was the most memorable. We were both shocked. Twins? How could we handle such a challenge? The drive home was quiet. We both had so much on our minds, but didn't know how to put them into words and talk to each other.  
  
Once we arrived home, I sat my bag on the table and was on my way upstairs.  
  
"Liberty?" my dad asked.  
  
I stopped halfway up the stairs and turned around to look at my dad, "Yeah?"  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
I started to walk downstairs. "About what?"  
  
I followed my dad into the living room and sat down on the couch.  
  
"About..." He stopped for a second and took a deep breath. "...About the father of these babies."  
  
I held my breath and said nothing.  
  
"Liberty, you can't avoid this!"  
  
I tried to get up, but my dad pulled me back down to the couch.  
  
"Liberty, don't you try and walk away from this!" Dad yelled.  
  
"Why not? You did!"  
  
My dad looked at me with a face of hurt. I immediately regretted what I said.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Dad," I said as I grabbed his hand, "I didn't mean it."  
  
"I know you didn't. Why won't you just tell me?"  
  
"I can't. It's... I just can't ok?"  
  
"Liberty, you know you can tell me anything."  
  
I looked down at my hands and immediately started to cry.  
  
"Please, don't be mad."  
  
"Liberty, what happened?"  
  
"I don't want you to hate me."  
  
"How can I hate you? You're my daughter, and I love you. Now, tell me what happened Liberty. Can you do that for me?" Dad asked as he wiped away a tear that was rolling down my cheek.  
  
I nodded. "I was at this party..."  
  
A/N... dun dun dun... what happened? Hmmm, I guess you'll just have to wait for the next chapter then won't you? *evil grin* 


	14. How Could You?

A/N... Sorry it took me so long to update. Oh, and just for the record, this chapter is told via flashback. WARNING: This chapter contains some sexual content. If you do not want to read about any of that kind of stuff, I strongly suggest you leave right now. Otherwise, read! Hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 14 – How could you?  
  
I sighed as I was grabbing books from my locker. I just got back a test from Hatzilakos and it was a 'C'. How could I get a 'C'? It wasn't like I didn't study. I guess I'll just have to try better next time. I saw something out of the corner of my eye and looked over; Emma ran up to me with a red flier in her hand.  
  
"Liberty!" She yelled slightly out of breath. She held up the paper so close to my face that the letters and words were a blur.  
  
"You do realize that running in the halls can get you a Saturday detention, don't you?"  
  
Emma shrugged, putting the paper to her side before I could get a good look at it. "Yes, I realize that. You won't say anything will you?"  
  
I shook my head and laughed. "I think we'll let it slide... for now. But I don't want to see you doing it again, ok?" I said jokingly.  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."  
  
We stood there in silence for a few seconds, before I interrupted.  
  
"So," I started, "What was so important that you had to run?"  
  
"Oh," Emma held up the flier close enough so that I could finally make out the words, "There's a rave at Marillo's on Friday and I have nothing else to do. Want to go?"  
  
I started walking and Emma followed me by my side.  
  
"Why don't you just ask Manny?"  
  
She sighed heavily. "I already did; she's grounded. Her mom won't let her go anywhere."  
  
"Well, why are you asking me?"  
  
"You're my friend too aren't you? Besides, I_ know_ you're not doing anything over the weekend."  
  
I stepped back, offended by the comment.  
  
"How would you know? I _do_ have a life outside of school you know."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. So, is it a yes or no?"  
  
I shrugged. "I don't know. I have homework, and I--"  
  
"JT will be there!"  
  
I smiled. "So... what time did you say this party was?"  
  
Emma squealed and hugged me very tightly. "Thank you Liberty! The party is at 7. I'll come back your house 15 minutes before, ok?"  
  
I nodded and headed towards my next class. Tomorrow was going to be one long day.

* * *

Friday came faster than expected; even school went by fast. I was now at home, it was 6:30 and I still didn't have anything to wear. Giving up, I decided to go with what I had been wearing all day. I mean, what did it matter? It's not like it'd make JT like any more or less.  
  
Emma had picked me up and we were now on our way to Marillo's.  
  
"Emma, why exactly are we going to this thing?"  
  
"Because we were invited. Why else would we go?"  
  
"You're not exactly the type to go to raves. Why the sudden change?"  
  
"No reason really. I guess I just felt that I needed to grow up."  
  
"Grow up? I wouldn't exactly call this the road to maturity."  
  
Emma laughed. "You do have a point there."  
  
"I know I do." I laughed then became serious. "So tell me, what's the real reason you wanted to go."  
  
We stopped walking and Emma turned to face me. "I just had to get out of the house. With Snake's constant whining and baby Jack crying all the time, I just felt like I was suffocating. Mom was always working overtime, and I was the one taking care of Jack. I had no time for me."  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know."  
  
We started walking again. "Don't be sorry. It's just hard trying to juggle school, work _and_ take care of Jack _and _Snake."  
  
We walked in silence for about 3 minutes until we finally reached Marillo's. We got through the door and made our way to the dance floor. It took me a while, but I finally got used to the music and was now dancing.  
  
I was so into the music that I didn't notice someone had tapped me on the shoulder. The second time around, the person yelled my name into my ear. "Hey Liberty! You having a good time?"  
  
I turned around to none other than Jimmy Brookes.  
  
"No! I'm having a _great _time!"  
  
Jimmy smiled and held up his drink. "Do you want something to drink?"  
  
"No thanks. I'm fine for now."  
  
He nodded and went back to whatever he was doing. I soon got tired and went over to get a drink.  
  
"Excuse me," I said to the bartender as I sat down on the stool, "could I have a coke?" (A/N. Keep in mind, Marillo's is a place for teens, so they serve NO alcohol.) He nodded, left, and then came back with my drink.  
  
I took a few sips before noticing the person sitting next to me.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Miss Priss?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Get away from me Jay. I'm actually having a good time and I DON'T want you to ruin it for me," I said as I took a sip of my drink.  
  
"Me? Ruin all this fun for you? Now, now, Liberty. I thought you had more faith in me than that."  
  
I ignored him and tried my best to not look at him. I was fidgeting with my house keys that were in my pocket when they accidentally popped out and fell onto the floor. I must have been on the floor for what seemed like a minutes; when I came back up, Jay was gone. 'Well' I thought, 'at least I won't have to deal with_ him_ anymore.'  
  
I took a few more sips from my drink and headed out to the dance floor. I saw Emma and started walking over to her, but before I could reach her I felt this wave of dizziness. I tried to walk, but I couldn't move without holding on to a chair or a wall. The people around me were all just a blur; nothing seemed to stand still. I was about to pass out when I felt someone grab me from behind and lift me up. The person took me outside and lifted me into a van. I couldn't make out the color or the maker of the van; I couldn't see much of anything at all.  
  
As I was laid down on to the floor of the van, I felt my clothes being taken off. I tried to scream, but my mouth wouldn't open. I opened my eyes enough to see a body figure. I couldn't really make out who it was. Everything was a blur. I blinked a few times hoping my vision would clear, but it remained the same.  
  
I slipped in and out on consciousness, but what I saw was always the same. He was still on top of me, moaning. 'Why me?' I know this happens all around the world to a lot of girls, but why _me_? I opened my mouth to try and scream, but it felt as if some had stuck a fork down my throat. Realizing my mouth was open, the person quickly clamped his hand down on my mouth.  
  
"Don't try and scream," he said, "Or I'll kill you."  
  
That voice; I recognized that voice. I had heard it somewhere before. Why couldn't I place the voice with a face? I felt a rush of pain when I felt him go inside me. Why does this have to hurt? Oh god, why me? I wanted to kick and scream -- anything – but my body just wouldn't move. 'Oh god, it hurts.'  
  
I started to cry; it was about the only thing I _could _do. He slapped me across my face and told me to shut up. I hoped that it would all be over soon.  
  
I knew he was gone when I couldn't feel his weight on top of me anymore. I wish I could have gotten up and ran, but my body still wasn't able to move. I felt whoever it was lift me up, and set me onto the ground. Then I heard the squealing of tires as the van drove off. The last thing I heard were a pair of footsteps running towards me.

* * *

I heard a faint voice calling my name. I tried opening my eyes, but they felt so heavy. It was like a weight that couldn't be taken off. 'Why were my eyes not opening?' I kept hearing my name repeating over and over, but there was nothing I was able to do. Finally, after what seemed like forever, I was able to open my eyes. I found Jimmy hovering over me.  
  
"Liberty, are you all right?"  
  
I somehow managed a coherent, "I'm not sure."  
  
He helped me get up to my feet – this took a while.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
I rubbed my head trying to remember. Nothing was happening. 'What _did_ happen?' I thought. I slowly paced, thinking to myself. I tried my best remembering the earlier events, but I just couldn't remember anything. Finally, when I had decided to give up, I remembered everything; and my world came crashing down. I immediately broke down in tears.  
  
"Liberty? What's wrong? Did you remember anything? Liberty? Are you ok?"  
  
I couldn't tell him; I just couldn't. I was too ashamed.  
  
"Come on Liberty, tell me!" Jimmy yelled as he began to shake me.  
  
I pushed him, and tried to walk away. I thought to myself 'How could I let something like this happen? I didn't do any drugs, I didn't drink any alcohol--' Finally everything clicked. _The drink._ I was talking to Jay when my keys fell. I bent down to pick them up and – did he slip me something? It seemed like the only logical explanation. It only takes a matter of seconds for him to give the date rape drug. I remembered researching it for a project it science. 'What was it called?' GHB – which stands for Gamma hydroxybutyrate.  
  
It is colorless, odorless, and tasteless – which probably explains why I didn't notice it when I took a sip from my drink. How could I be so stupid? I knew that at any point in time – If I ever went to a party – to watch my drink at all times; and next to Jay of all people! What was I thinking? I knew Jay was a bad guy, but I never for once thought that he would do something so heinous.  
  
I wasn't sure how I was going to handle this. I wanted to forget that anything had happened.  
  
"Where are you going Liberty? It's like," Jimmy looked at his watch, "midnight."  
  
I looked around where I was, realizing that I was in the back lot of Marillo's. I would have called for a cab, but I had no money. I wasn't ready to go home. I couldn't face my mother like this. What would she think? I turned around and walked back to Jimmy.  
  
"Could I go over to your house?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm just... I'm just not ready to home yet ok?" I shouted. A tear started to roll down my cheek, but I quickly wiped it away before he noticed.  
  
"Ok, ok. You don't have to shout. You can come over. Ok?"  
  
I nodded and we headed towards Jimmy's apartment.  
  
"Where's Emma?" I asked finally realizing that she wasn't here and that I hadn't seen since before 'it' happened.  
  
"She thought you went home already so she left."  
  
"How'd you know where I was?"  
  
"Oh, um, I was...promise you won't tell anyone this?"  
  
I nodded, "I promise. I won't tell a soul."  
  
"A few minutes before the rave was over, I came out for a cigarette."  
  
My eyes widened. Jimmy Brooks.... smoking? It just wasn't like him to something like that. We walked for about 2 more blocks before we finally reached his apartment complex. Once inside his apartment, Jimmy threw his jacket on the couch and headed straight to the kitchen.  
  
"Do you want anything to drink?" he asked as he opened the refrigerator.  
  
"No!" I quickly snapped. I knew Jimmy wouldn't do anything like that to me, but I wasn't taking a chance.  
  
Jimmy came back with a coke and propped down on to the couch. As he was flipping through the channels, I couldn't help but notice a little bottle on the floor. I tilted my head trying to figure out what it was. It had a clear liquid inside. I looked over at Jimmy and found him half asleep, so I took the liberty of getting up to see what it was.  
  
I got up and quietly lifted my leg over Jimmy's body, which was sprawled out on the couch with his legs on the table. I was afraid waking him, so I crept slowly and quietly until I made my way to the little bottle on the floor. I bent down and picked it up. I opened the cap and sniffed it; there was no smell. I wasn't going to taste it, unsure of what it was.  
  
I shook it a few times before I noticed Jimmy quickly snatch it out of my hand. I stood and noticed him put it in his pocket. He stared at me with both anger and surprise.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" Jimmy yelled quite loudly.  
  
"What's in that bottle?" I said ignoring his question.  
  
"Who the hell gave you permission to go through my stuff without asking?"  
  
"What's in the bottle Jimmy!"  
  
"You know what, I think you've overstayed your welcome. I want you to leave!" He yelled as he pointed to the door.  
  
"I'll leave as soon as you answer my question!"  
  
"Get out!"  
  
"What are you hiding? What's in that bottle Jimmy?"  
  
Jimmy stayed quiet and turned around to walk away. I went up to him, and pulled him back. He arched back his arm and slapped me across the face; I clenched my check as I fell to the ground.  
  
"You hit me!" I managed to say. "You actually hit me! What the hell were you thinking?"  
  
"Yes, I—I'm sorry. It was an accident," he said as he reached to pick me up. I slapped his hand away.  
  
"Don't touch me! Don't you ever touch me!" I yelled as I got up to my feet.  
  
"Liberty I—"  
  
"What was in that bottle?" I quickly changed the subject. It wasn't worth getting into. I just had to know what was in that bottle.  
  
Jimmy looked from me to the ground, and back again.  
  
"Jimmy. What is in the bottle?" I yelled beginning to get frustrated. "Jimmy--"  
  
"IT WAS GHB ALL RIGHT?!"  
  
GHB? But wasn't that —  
  
"Why do you have that Jimmy? Why? Did you — did you give some to — to Jay?"  
  
Jimmy slowly nodded and I fell to my knees. I began to weep; it wasn't out of sadness, or anger; I wasn't exactly sure how to explain it. I had trusted Jimmy, and he betrayed that trust. I wrapped my arms around my chest as I tried to contain myself.  
  
"How could you do that? How could you be so stupid?!" I yelled.  
  
"I needed the money."  
  
"For what? It's not like you couldn't have gotten the money from your parents!"  
  
"I know, it's just... I wanted to make money on my own."  
  
"By selling drugs?!"  
  
"I wasn't selling drugs!"  
  
"Then what would you call it?"  
  
"I, uh, er."  
  
There was no explanation. He just needed the money. That was the excuse he would give me. But why? There had to be some logical explanation for all of this. I sat there and stared at him for at least a minute. I didn't know what to say. Should I get up and leave? Should I ask him for an apology? What should I do?  
  
"I hate you."  
  
The words came out so quickly I hadn't even noticed I had said them. I was just so hurt that he would do something so stupid.  
  
"Well," Jimmy said trying to make me feel guilty, "it wasn't like I sold _you_ the drugs!"  
  
"You really don't get it, do you?"  
  
"Get what?"  
  
"It's your fault! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" I could feel my face turning red.  
  
"What did I do? Tell me, what did I do!"  
  
"He raped me Jimmy! He raped me!"  
  
Jimmy's eyes widened as heard the news. He started shaking his head, and was backing up.  
  
"Who?" Jimmy asked.  
  
I looked away. What did it matter if he knew who it was? What could he do about?  
  
I started breathing heavily. The walls seemed to be moving towards me. I felt so sick to my stomach. It took everything I had not to throw up on the floor.  
  
"Was it – Was it Jay?"  
  
I slowly nodded my head.  
  
"No, you're lying. Jay wouldn't do something like that. He – He couldn't. He just couldn't. Could he?"  
  
I looked up at him and watched him cry. I felt so bad for him. I wanted to hold him in my arms and tell him that everything was ok. But everything wasn't. Nothing was the same anymore. Nothing would _ever _be the same again. There was no way I could go back to being the same Liberty I was before.  
  
I slowly got up to my feet and walked to the door. I didn't even look at Jimmy as I left. I never wanted to see him again. As much as I knew, he meant nothing to me. Nothing was ever going to change that. There was no way I could forgive him for what he did.  
  
A/N.. Marillo's is a place I made up. If there actually is a place called Marillo's it is purely coincidental. Just thought I'd clear that up. Anyway, REVIEW!!! 


	15. Just Another Statistic

A/N.... I'm soooo sorry guys! I know it's been a long time since I last updated. I had so many ideas, but I just didn't know how to put those ideas into words.... Can you forgive me? ::tear::  
  
Chapter 15 - Just Another Statistic  
  
I watched my father as he paced around the room.  
  
I knew it. I was such a disgrace to the family. First, I allow my self to get violated and now I'm pregnant. He'll probably never want to see me again and send me to live with my mother.  
  
"I guess, I'll pack my things then," I said getting up from the couch.  
  
He stopped pacing and turned and looked to me.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm asuming that you would want me leave, especially under the circumstances. So, I'll just pack my things and go."  
  
I tried walking away, but my dad grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into a hug.  
  
"Liberty, you're my daughter, and I love you. What makes you think I'd want you to leave?"  
  
I started crying. I felt so dumb. I should've known he wouldn't have done that. He took me in when my own _mother_ didn't want me.  
  
"I'm a disgrace to this family."  
  
"How could you say that? You know I don't think of you that way."  
  
I pulled away from the hug and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Yes, but I do dad! I'm 14 years old for christs sakes and I'm pregnant! Oh, and let's not forget that it's my fault for getting raped!"  
  
"Liberty! Don't say that! Don't you ever say that!"  
  
"Why not? It's true! I should've been more careful!"  
  
"Libby,you couldn't have stopped what happened even if you tried! This type of thing happens to a lot of girls."  
  
"Yeah, but not to me! I don't want to be just another statistic!"  
  
"You're not a statistic," He cuffed my chin in his hand and looked into my eyes," You're Liberty Marie Van Zandt, the most beautiful girl in the world, who just happened to have things go wrong in her life. It's normal for things not to go our way."  
  
I nodded. He was right, but I didn't want to be normal. I wanted to accomplish things people never even dreamed of doing. I wanted to find a cure for cancer, or discover cold fussion, anything. I didn't want to be a teen mother, but that's what I was. Though, I'm excited for these babies more than anything, I'm dreading it all the time. How would I know how to take care of it? I was afraid I would fail.  
  
"Liberty, were going to get through this. And I promise, until the day I die, we're going to nail that son of a bitch!"  
  
I nodded and smiled. This time, I pulled _him_ into a hug.

A/N...Was it okay? Let me know in your reviews!!! Oh, and if you haven't, read my newest story "An Unexpected Chance at Love."


	16. Bad Choices

A/N...I guess the last chapter was a little short. Sorry about that. I wrote that chapter in less than an hour and decided to upload it. I mean, you guys have been waiting for a long time, you need something right? Well, I hope that this chapter makes up for it.... Don't forget to read and review....

Chapter 16 - Bad Choices

I went to school the next day in a suprisingly good mood. I knew it was because I finally had that weight lifted off my shoulders. Not only did my dad believe me about the whole thing, but he promised to always be there for me. I haven't had many people tell me that before.

I went into the back of the room, trying to ignore the looks and stares from Marissa and her little "followers." She was the snotty type, who thought she was better than everyone else. I wanted to walk right up to her and slap her across the face, but I knew it wasn't worth it. **She **wasn't worth it.

I sat down at my desk, and turned to Lindsay, who looked like she was about to fall asleep.

I gently shook her.

"Lindsay, wake up."

Her eyes shot open, then she looked at me and smiled.

"Sorry, the baby kept me up all night."

"Yeah," I laughed, "Babies tend to do that."

She laughed, and we took out our books to get ready for class.

"How did your check up go?"

"Oh my god, I can't believe I didn't tell you. I'm having twins."

Lindsay's face lit up.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"I'm just glad that **I'm** not the one having two babies. It's hard enough taking care of one."

I laughed, but quickly quited down when I heard the teacher's voice.

"Ok, class," said Ms. Coleman, "Today were going to learn how to--"

She was interrupted by a knock at the door. She looked at us confused, but went over and answered the door.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your class Ms. Coleman," I heard a female voice say, "but may I please pull Liberty Van Zandt out of class?"

I looked at her with confustion, but Ms. Coleman nodded and told me to pack my things.

Lindsay leaned over, "How come you're leaving so early?"

I shrugged, "I have no idea. I hope it doesn't have anything to do with my dad."

I told Lindsay goodbye and left the room. I looked around. When I didn't see anyone right outside the room, I went outside; only to stand infront of the person I dreaded ever seeing again: my mother.

"What are you doing here mom?"

She just smiled at me and looked me up and down.

"You've gotten pretty big," she said rubbing my stomach.

"Um, yeah. I'm having twins."

She pulled her hand away, almost as if she was disgusted.

"Twins? Wow. That's a lot to take care of."

"Yeah well, me and dad can do it. We don't need you."

I saw of look of hurt in her eyes, but I didn't care. After all she put me through, she was the least of my worries.

She smiled at me, quickly changing from sad to happy.

"Want to go get a bite to eat?"

Did I just hear her correctly?

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"What? I can't take my daughter out once in a while?"

"At other times, yes. But under these circumstances? No."

I could sense her getting angry, but she tried to shake it off.

"Look, just get in the car ok? Were going out to lunch."

I shrugged off a bad feeling I had and got into the car. What's the worst that could happen? Getting into another fight?

We drove in silence for 5 minutes until we reached a Mcdonalds.

Once inside, we walked over to the register and my mother and I ordered a Big Mac.

"Wait," I said changing my mind, "I'd like to change my order, please. How bout' a Double Cheeseburger? Wait, no. Just Chicken Nuggets and a large chocolate shake."

"Ok," said the McDonald's worker, "That will be--"

"Wait, I change my mind. I don't want Chicken Nuggets anymore. Just large fries and a large chocolate shake."

"Ok, that will be $10.30"

"Wait, I want--"

"Liberty!" my mother turned to the woman at the register, "I'm so sorry. That'll be all."(Sorry guys, that was probably pointless, but I just HAD to put that in there...**:P**)

My mom handed her the money and got our food. We sat down at a table near the exit, and started eating. I took the fries, and dipped it into my chocolate shake. (A/N It's actually really good, you should try it)

"Liberty, that's disgusting," Mom said staring at me with a look of disgust.

I rolled my eyes. "You don't have to eat it. Stop whining."

"Don't you dare talk to me like that. You may not be living with me, but I am still your mother."

"You actually think you're a mother? That's a laugh."

"What's that suppose to mean? I've raised you, fed you, and given you a roof over your head. I'm a good mother."

"A good mother? If you were such a **good** mother, why'd you desert me when I needed you the most? Why?"

She sighed, "I don't have time for this right now Liberty."

"Answer me!"

I tried keeping my voice down, but it was hard with how angry I was becoming.

"We'll talk about this in the car," she said noticing the looks and stared from everyone in the restaraunt, "Not here."

"Fine then," I said standing up, "Let's go for a drive."

We threw our food away, got into the car, and drove off.

In the car.....

"I'm not a bad mother Liberty, I've just... made some bad choices. That's all."

"Like disowning your only child?"

"I'm sorry Liberty ok? I'm sorry for not being there when I should have. I'm sorry for not treating you well. And I'm sorry for sending you to that school for pregnant teens."

I quickly turned to face her.

"What did you just say?"

"I'm sorry."

"No, that last part about sending me to the school for pregnant teens. That was you?"

"Who else did you think it was? I wanted you to be prepared or when your children arrive. Lord knows it isn't a walk in the park."

"How could you?!"

"Excuse me? I was just doing what's best for you."

"Because of you, I ruined a very good friendship. She'll probably **never **speak to me again!"

My mother took her eyes off the road, and looked at me.

"I'm sorry! How many times do I have to say it?" (A/N...Sound familiar? LOL)

I looked at the road and noticed she was about to run a red light.

"MOM WATCH THE ROAD!"

She took notice of my words, and swirved to get out of the way, only to run into a pole.

The last thing I heard was the honking of a horn before my world went black.


	17. The Dream

Chapter 17 – The Dream

_I'm in a dark room. Music calmly plays in the background as I look at myself in the mirror. I see myself, only I'm younger. I see a younger girl around 3 years old, laughing and playing with my father. I smile. I couldn't help, but notice the familiarity of this small child. Her curly golden-brown hair almost seemed to dance in the sunlight as she ran from swing to swing.  
"Liberty!" _

_I knew it was my father, but I ignored him, not realizing he was talking to me. Only when I looked up did I realize he was staring straight at me._

_"Liberty! Come play with us!"_

_I look down at the little girl who is independently making a sand castle._

_I look back at my surroundings; the dark room remains the same. I'm about to turn back to the mirror, when something catches my eye. A light flickers in the distance. I walk towards it, determined to find its source._

_"Liberty! Come back!"_

_I look back at the mirror. The girl and my father look back at me, with angry ridden faces._

_"You ruined our family Liberty. Our perfect little family." My father says._

_A tear slides down my cheek. I look down at the little girl, she too is crying._

_I turn around and head for the light, ignoring my father's cries. I come across a table, with a lit candle sitting on it. I put my hand over the fire to feel the heat, but I feel nothing._

_I look back at the mirror, my father and the little girl are now gone. All I see is my own reflection and the candle._

_I shivered as the air around me began to grow cold._

_"Don't let go Liberty. Just hold on."_

_Without warning, pain shot through my left arm. I began to scream; breaking the windows. Wind blew through the room, blowing out the candle._

My eyes fluttered open, to an unfamiliar room. I heard faint crying from beside me, so I turned my head slowly to see what is was.

I reached over and gently touched his hand. He jumped at my touch.

"Hey dad," I said softly.

A huge grin crept on his face, and he was crying again.

"Oh dad. Please don't cry. I hate to see you cry."

"I know baby, it's just...the doctors didn't think you were going to make it."

"What do you mean?"

"Liberty, you've been in a coma for 4 weeks."

A/N... Mwah haha... lucky for you, I have **two** chapters for ya! Head onto the next one to find out more!


	18. Fall To Pieces

Chapter 18 – Fall To Pieces

I turned my head away from him, so he couldn't see me crying. _How could I have been in a coma for a full month? _So many thoughts were going through my head; I didn't know how to put any of them into words. I looked over at him.

"And...the babies?"

"I'm so sorry honey. The doctors did all they could--"

"--Oh god," I immediately started to cry, "This is all my fault."

"Liberty, its ok. The doctors--"

"The doctors. What the hell do they know anyway?! If they knew how to do their job my babies would still be alive! Mom--"

He grabbed my face, so I would look him in the eyes.

"Liberty! Listen to me! The doctors did all they could, but we only lost **one** of the babies."

I sighed in relief as he let go.

"But one? What do you mean? How is that even possible?"

"The doctors still aren't quite sure. The blow to your stomach was pretty bad. They told me that I should've just have it aborted, but I wouldn't. I couldn't. I knew you were going to make it."

"And mom? Where is she? I need to see her."

He smiled at me and wiped away a tear with his finger.

"Just lie down sweetie, you need your rest."

"No I need my mother! Where is she?"

"Liberty! Please!"

By now I began to panic. (A/N If it wasn't already obvious...lol) Subconsciously I knew what had happened, but I wasn't ready except it.

"No! Dad! Where is my mother?"

"Liberty! She's...she's dead! I'm sorry you had to find out like this!"

My dad let go of me as the nurses ran into the room, each trying to hold me down.

"You're a liar! A LIAR! She's not dead!"

I felt a sharp pain in my arm and looked over as a nurse was pulling out a needle.

"What are you doing to me?" I yelled. I glanced at my father and saw that his hand was covering his mouth as tears poured down his face. "Dad! Make them stop!" He looked at me and just stood there motionless.

"I'm sorry Ms. Van Zandt, but we're just taking the necessary precautions. You understand that don't you?"

My eyes began to grow heavy, and I felt myself on the verge of sleep. Their firm grasps were released and I was left alone with my dreams.

A/N... So, what did you think? Yay or nay? Aren't you proud of me for TWO new chapters? I working on chapter 19, so be looking out for that!


	19. I Lied

A/N.. You know, I decided it was time for a change. I was kind of getting sick of writing in first person, and I wanted to put in thought of the other characters too, not just Liberty. So, no more first person. :D Also, thoughts are in italics... Enjoy!

Chapter 19 – I Lied

Liberty lied there, eyes shut, not entirely sure if she should move.

_What do you do when you suddenly realize that your life is never going to get better? Do you go on as if nothing ever happened? Do you lash out at everyone and everything? Or do you just except it and treat the world as if nothing else matters? Choice number three sounds tempting. Nothing really does seem to matter. Not even this baby, this **thing**, inside of me. There, I said it. This pregnancy has caused me nothing but trouble. I should have just aborted it when I had the chance. But no, my goddamn conscience just had to kick in._

She cried silently to herself. _Could I cope with this? With a baby?_

Liberty finally opened her eyes and looked out the window to her right. Everything seemed still. There were no planes in the sky, no person walking by, there wasn't even a car driving by. Liberty turned her head towards the door when she heard knocking.

"Come in."

The door opened slowly. She walked in and sat down in the chair to Liberty's left.

"How are you holding up?" she asked.

"Fine, I guess. You?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "You know me. I'm always on the go."

Liberty laughed, "That you are."

"It's good to hear you laugh."

"I'm glad you're here Emma."

Emma smiled and put Liberty's hand in hers. "I'm glad you're doing well. You know, with what's been happening."

Liberty turned her head away, trying to hide the tears that were escaping from her eyes.

"Yeah, well, life just sucks doesn't it?"

"Liberty..."

"What? You can't tell me life has gone perfectly for **you**."

"I'm not saying it has, but nobody's life is perfect! I'm so sick and tired of people who think **they're **the only the only ones who go through hard times!"

"Oh yeah? Are **you** pregnant? Have **you** ever lost a child? A parent?"

"No, but that's not saying I haven't lost someone who I care about."

"Who then? Who is it? Last time I checked, you're life was a box full of fucking roses!"

A tear escaped Emma's eye and she stood up, releasing Liberty's hand.

"You want to know who I've lost? Do you? I lost Sean! The only person who I thought would be there for me! Not to mention, my father is practically standing on the edge of death! And you."

"Me?"

"Damnit Liberty! Are you really that blind? You were my best friend!"

"But I thought--"

"No Liberty, you don't think. And I'm getting real sick and tired of it!"

She stood there, and they stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Finally, Liberty broke the silence.

"I'm sorry Emma, for everything. I'm sorry for not believing you when I should have. I'm sorry for deserting you..."

"And don't forget for being an insensitive jerk." Emma smirked.

"You're really eating up this apology aren't you?" Liberty laughed.

Emma nodded, and lied down next to Liberty on the bed.

"So are we friends again?" Liberty asked, holding out her hand.

Emma held Liberty's hand and they shook. "Friends."

"Any chance we could be best friends?"

"That, Liberty, is something you're going to have to wait for."

"I'll wait. Even if it takes a hundred years."

Liberty and Emma smiled at each other, resting their heads on each other.

"_So, about that whole 'everything will only get worse' speech before,"_ Liberty thought, _"... I lied. Things might finally be getting better." _She then put her hand down to her stomach. _"And I'm glad you're still here. My sweet little angel."_

"_Thank you god," _Emma thought, _"for finally answering my prayers."_


	20. Inoperable Brain Tumor

Chapter 20 – Inoperable Brain Tumor

Liberty sat up and tried getting off the bed. The floor was freezing beneath her feet, but it felt good to finally stretch her legs. Standing up she shifted all of her weight to her feet, but quickly lost balance and fell to her knees bringing down the sheets she tried tohold onto.

"Nurse!" Liberty screamed. "Nurse! Doctor! Somebody!"

The pain in her legs were unbearable. What was _wrong _with her? Why couldn't she stand? She knew she wasn't paralyzed. If she were, then it wouldn't hurt this much right? Or maybe paraplegics really _did _feel pain, but didn't say anything. _That's just ludicrous_, she thought. _You're thinking crazy things. Of course they didn't feel anything, that's why there were **paralyzed**!_

A male nurse walked by and saw Liberty on the floor trying to get up, so he ran over to her and picked her up. He put his left arm under her legs and his right arm on her back and slowly lied her back down on the bed.

"What happened?" he asked.

_He's cute._

"I was bobbing for apples," Liberty snapped, sarcastically.

_I'm not trying to be a bitch, but falling on your ass and then getting picked up by a complete stranger—and a cute one, mind you—doesn't exactly excite the hell out of me._

"Um, I'll go get the doctor."

"Yeah, why don't you that."

_There I go snapping again. I'm on a roll._

The nurse left and within five minutes a female doctor walked into the room. She held a clipboard and flipped a pieced of paper over.

"Liberty Van Zandt?" The doctor asked, pushing her glasses back up with her finger.

"In the flesh." Liberty laughed, but the doctor didn't. _What the hell is it with this place? Is the cafeteria here putting drugs in the food? I mean it **is **a hospital._

"I'm Dr. Meyers. Nurse Bryant told me that he found you on the floor. Is that correct?"

Liberty nodded. "That's correct."

Liberty told her what happened and there were a few "hmm's" and "uh-huh's" before she actually spoke a complete sentence.

"Ms. Van Zandt, I'm going to be honest with you. After being in a coma for nearly a month your legs didn't get the exercise they needed. The muscles in your legs have become very weak and it is obvious that you aren't even able to stand properly. It's going to take a while, but we're going to have to put you through physical therapy. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Liberty nodded.

"Good, but there's a problem."

"Oh god, what now? Do I have an inoperable brain tumor or something?"

Ignoring me, she continued, "Being in the extent of the accident you were in and the fact that you're about 6 months pregnant, you're going to need a lot of bed rest. So, we're not going to go into therapy as quickly as we'd like."

Liberty was silent for a minute, trying to let it all sink in.

"But, I'll be able to walk right?"

"Oh yes, I'm sure of it. It's going to take a lot of work, and it is very stressful for the patients who go through it. But trust me, you _will_ have mobility again."

Liberty sighed a breath of relief.

Dr. Meyer's beeper went off. She looked at it then put it back in her pocket.

"Is there anything you need before I leave? Any questions?"

"Yes. Do you think you could get a hold of my father for me? I'd really like to speak to him."

The doctor smiled and nodded ather before she left the room.

Liberty leaned her head back and looked up at the ceiling.

"Mom," she said to herself, "If you're up there, this would be a really good time to send me a sign. Any sign. Cause I'm scared and I don't know what to do anymore. I didn't want to listen to you before, but I'm listening now. I'm listening."

Liberty lied there quietly. She half-expected the windows to burst open or a bright light to shine down on her or something. She knew it was a long shot though. She knew she wasn't going to get any "sign", but it didn't hurt to try.

"Oh, and mom? I miss you."

**A/N. I suck. I know. I'm fucking slow with updating. But at least I'm still updating right? That should count for something. Any who, I REALLY hope you guys like this chapter. I'm actually kind of proud of it. Even though it isn't a very long chapter, in my opinion it's the best one I've written. That's probably just me though. And to clear things up, I have NO idea what the hospital/doctors/etc. would do in situations like this. I'm pulling all of this out of my ass. So if you know for a fact that they wouldn't keep her in bed, _please _don't chew my ass out about it :( …. Anyway, review god damnit!**


	21. Life Sucks

Chapter 21 – Life Sucks

"_Liberty!"_

_The room was dark again. No candle. No window. Only the mirror and myself._

"_Liberty!"_

_I wanted to ignore them. I wanted them to get out of my head, but they wouldn't. I closed my eyes and tried to forget. I tried to forget the pain, the sorrow, everything._

_I finally looked into the mirror._ _The little girl was crying. I reached my hand out to the mirror. I went to touch it, but screamed when my hand caught onto flames._

I sat up in bed and quickly looked at my hand. What was wrong with me? What did these dreams mean? Who was the little girl?

The room was dark. The only light shining in was the moon and even that was faint. I finally lied back down. I wanted to go home. I wanted this all to end. My life was a neverending soap opera. Some terrible story with the author out to get me.

If I were to list all the things that has happened to me these last few months no one would believe.

1. Raped

2. Pregnant at 14

3. Kicked out of school

4. Absent father comes back into my life

5. Mother dies in a terrible car accident.

6. Was pregnant with twins, but one dies

7.Loses all the people she thought were her friends

The list could go on and on.

I hate this place. I hate everything about it. I wish I could get from this bed and runaway and never look back. Me and my unborn child free from everything around us. Of course, that's probably the drugs talking.

They say God has a plan for everything. I'm having a really hard time believing all of that. What god would create life only to completely screw its life up. That's not what I plan for my child. I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that it grows up to be a healthy, respectable, independent adult.

I wonder what my dad plans for all of this. I'm sure when he came back he didn't expect to come back to a pregnant teen daughter and an anti-christ of an ex-wife.

There, I said it. I'm really not that fond of my mother. I _am_ upset that she died, but is it wrong of me not to miss her?

I hope that if God does really have a plan for all of this, it better be something good. Because my life really sucks right now.

* * *

A/N. I guess my last chapter wasn't as good as I thought it was. I only got one review. Oh well, you win some you lose some. Hopefully I'll get some reviews for this chapter. It's not as good as I'd hoped, but... 


End file.
